Hujan di Pengujung Senja
by ryukutari
Summary: "Durasi hujannya lama yah.." / "Ide yang bagus,"/ . "Hah.. ada kalanya juga merindukan lembayung nan cantik yang terlukis di pengujung senja." / "Selamat menikmati.." / "Ya sudahlah, yang penting hangat," / "Enak juga," / "Sepertinya hujan sudah reda," /Gaje Summary, Oneshoot again!


Ho'oh, buat fanfic oneshoot (lagi) tentang KazuRin (lagi).

Haah.. fic yang multichapter masih nunggu, Ryu ngga dapet inspirasi sama sekali nihh 3

Ya, sudahlah.. apa mau dikata lagi, ini fic saja buatnya cuma iseng-iseng, tau-tau uda jadi .. walaupun komplikasinya terbilang aneh (?)

Dan.. _genre! _ nah, masih rada-rada bingung nyantumin genre apa, akhirnya 'tak pilih _romance _saja, mengingat tokohnya cuma Karin ddan Kazune.

**.**

**Title : ****Hujan di Pengujung Senja**

**Disclaimer : ****Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo.**

**Rated : ****T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : ****OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, just Karin POV, Gaje, kata-kata ambigu, dll.**

**.**

Aku berlari, kedua kakiku cepat-cepat melangkah, terkadang juga melompati genangan-genangan air yang menghalangi jalan setapak kakiku menapak. Cipratan airpun mengenai ujung dari pakaianku dengan cuma-cuma. Sehingga menyebabkan mereka basah.

Dengan berlindung payung merah hati ini, aku dapat menghindari rintik-rintik hujan. Kukenakan jaket kuning cerah nan tebal, menghindari dingin yang kemungkinan saja akan membuat tubuhku tergigil. Tangan kananku menggenggam erat tangkai payung.

Bau dari tanah yang basah dapat kuhirup jelas, ataupun nyanyian hujan yang terus bergema di kedua telingaku.

Nafasku berat terengah-engah akibat berlari. Dapat kulihat udara yang kuhembus dari hidungku begitu cepat.

Namun, ketika kumemandang teliti dibalik rintik-rintik hujan, tampak seorang berperawakan tinggi mengenakan jaket merah bertudung semerah warna payungku dan celana _jins_ hitam. Ia tengah berdiri kaku dibawah pohon rindang, jika bisa ditebak.. ia sedang berlindung dari hujan kali ini.

Sedikit kupaksakan kaki-kaki ini untuk berlari menghampirnya. Lalu, aku membagi setengah payungku dengannya, tanpa seijin dari yang bersangkutan.

Ia yang sedari tadi tak menyadari kehadiranku, berbanding terbalik sekarang ini. Kami saling membalas tatapan. Ia memandangiku dengan penuh rasa heran. Mulutnya menganga kecil, sepertinya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Durasi hujannya lama yah.." ucapku dengan nada yang lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah.. iya," timpalnya kemudian lalu membuang muka. Pandangannya kini menatap hampa jalanan besar di depannya, dimana kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan tertentu di bawah hujan seperti ini.

Masih dengan posisiku yang satu payung dengannya, aku memulai sebuah perbincangan dengan topik baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kazune?" tanyaku menginterupsinya. Ia tak melirik ke arahku sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya menunggu angkutan umum," sahutnya datar, tanpa melihat si penanya.

Aku merasa gemas dan menarik paksa tudung merah yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya, kecuali wajah. Sehingga memperlihatkan kibaran rambut kuning_ blonde_-nya serta _headset _yang tersangkut ditelinganya. Akupun sedikit terkikik kecil tanpa memperhatikan wajah kesalnya Kazune.

"Berhentilah bercanda, Karin!" hardik Kazune seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, maaf maaf.." ujarku sambil kembali ke posisi semula. Kemudian terdiam sambil mengembangkan senyum pada parasku.

Iapun hendak menutup tudungnya lagi, tapi aku langsung mencegatnya dengan menariknya lagi.

"Ngga perlu nutup kepala pake tudung itu lagi, kan sudah ada payung," kilahku agar ia tak melanjutkan aksinya.

Ia menengadah, menerawang payung merah yang melindungi kita dari guyuran rintik hujan.

Ia mengalah dan menuruti permintaanku. "Kau ada benarnya juga," ujar Kazune.

Aku mengintip pergerakan awan gelap yang berarak-arak menurunkan hujan disertai amukan suara guntur. "Kurasa hujan akan berlangsung lebih lama," opiniku.

Yang berdiri disampingku sama sekali tak merespon. Hanya saja, ia ikut memandangi langit disana.

"_Eeto.._ Sambil menunggu hujan reda, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar ke kedai teh? Sepertinya, angkutan umum yang sedari tadi tak ada yang lewat karena ada hujan lebat ini," pintaku disertai alasan agar ia menyetujuiku lagi.

Ia membelokan kepala melihatku. Akupun mengatup kedua tangan di depan wajahku pertanda memohon sangat.

"Ide yang bagus," sanjungnya.

Kami berjalan menjauhi pohon rindang tempat kami berdiri tadi. Disini terasa hujan lebih deras diikuti angin badai yang terbilang kencang. Kamipun terpaksa berjalan melawan arah angin ini.

Tak lama berselang, aku dan Kazune telah tiba di kedai teh yang dimaksud. Akupun menutup dan meletakan payungku di dalam sebuah tempat untuk meletakan payung.

Aku memesan_milktea _hangat dua cangkir. Pada suasana yang dingin seperti sekarang ini, memang lebih enak minum minuman yang hangat.

Sementara aku memesan, Kazune mencari tempat untuk kami duduk nanti. Ternyata, ia memilih duduk di dekat jendela.

Selesai aku memesan, aku menghampiri tempat dimana ia duduk. Kebetulan juga, ia duduk pada satu meja dua kursi. Jadi, dalam satu lingkup meja tersebut, hanya kita berdua.

Akupun menopang daguku seraya melirik kadaan luar dibalik jendela. Hujan terlihat semakin deras saja, yah.. deras. Dapat ditinjau dari suara rintik yang dihasilkan semakin keras terdengar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang, Kazune?" sela diriku sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari hujan itu ke sosok Kazune. Kazune yang juga sedang menatapi hujan itu beralih ke hadapanku. Ia memautkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hmnm.. itu," responnya sambil menunjuk jam yang tertempel pada dinding di belakangku. Langsung saja mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Jam enam lebih lima di sore hari," ucapku membaca jam tersebut. "Hah.. ada kalanya juga merindukan lembayung nan cantik yang terlukis di pengujung senja." ungkapku dengan kata-kata kiasan. Tanganku melipat diatas meja disusul daguku yang mulai bertumpu diatas lipatan tanganku.

"Itu berlebihan, kau bisa melihatnya esok hari jugaan," tukasnya ketus. Ia terdengar meremehkan perkataanku tadi yang sudah kususun sedemikian rupa.

Pelayan kedai datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa dua cangkir _milktea_ hangat pesananku tadi. Pelayan itu lalu meletakan minuman bawaannya diatas meja kami.

"Selamat menikmati.." suguhnya. Kamipun menunduk sedikit bertanda 'iya'. Pelayan kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil pesanan dari orang lain.

"Hei! kau tak bilang akan memesan _milktea _!" protes Kazune memandang kecut diriku. Aku yang sedang sibuk meniup-niup permukaan _milktea_ hangat itu, tersentak seketika mendengar protesnya.

"Mau aku pesan apa terserahku, lagipula _milktea_ disini enak banget!" kilahku ketus. Dan kembali melanjutkan acara meniup permukaan _milktea _didalam cangkir yang pegangannya kugenggam dengan dua jari.

Ia mendecih pelan,"Ya sudahlah, yang penting hangat," Kazunepun mengehela nafas, karena harus mengalah terhadapku hingga beberapa kali.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cicipi saja dulu," ucapku menatap lurus ke mata birunya. Kemudian kembali fokus ke secangkir _milktea._

Kazunepun meraih pelatuk (?) cangkir tersebut, lalu diangkatnya. Sampai permukaan cangkir itu mencapai ujung bibirnya, Kazune merasakan aroma sedap serta hangat yang memasuki lubang hidungnya. Setelah itu, ia mencicipi sesiup _milktea._

"Enak juga," Kazune menjauhkan bibir cangkirnya, dan memandangi secangkir _milktea _miliknya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja," sahutku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kamipun menikmati minuman hangat _milktea _sampai tetes terakhir. Selama itu pula, keadaan hening menyelimuti kami. Di telingaku masih bergema rintik-rintik suara hujan yang kian mereda. Serta langit malam yang tengah dijauhi awan hitam pekat. Memunculkan taburan banyak titik cahaya cantik yang berkilau memanjakan mata.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah reda," ucap Kazune sambil menerawang keluar jendela.

"Hmnm.. iya juga, jam berapa sekarang?" akupun langsung melirik jam yang ada dibelakang punggungku, "Jam tujuh petang,"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu," akupun bergegas keluar kedai, tak lupa mengambil payung merah hatiku yang tergeletak manis di tempat penyimpanan payung sebelah kanan pintu kedai.

"Oke, _mata ashita ne_!"

Akupun berpisah dengannya di depan kedai dan mengambil jalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yah, bisa dikatakan sekarang adalah hari spesialku. Kenapa? _If you know what I mean._ Dan aku yakin kalian pasti tahu.

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

Lumayan singkat yoo.. '-'

Mengapa tentang hujan? Karena terinsprasi dari kutipan cerpen tentang hujan yang ada di test Try Out di bimbel kemarin.

Hehehe, silahkan.. para _reviews_ mohon _review_ ya, mungkin ada kesalahan yang ada di fic ini atau hal lain juga boleh :\. Hhuhu..

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
